Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of memory management and, more particularly, to mobility of versioned workload partitions.
Workload partition (WPAR) mobility involves planned migration of WPAR workloads (e.g., data, applications, processes, etc. executing within the WPAR) from one hardware resource (e.g., a source server) to another hardware resource (e.g., a destination server) without disrupting services provided by the WPAR to be migrated. The WPAR may be migrated to ensure seamless operation of the WPAR for balancing workloads between servers. The WPAR may also be migrated in the event that the source server will be shut down for servicing (e.g., upgrades, repairs, installations, etc.).